Monsieur et Madame Welkins
by loveth4
Summary: Monsieur et Madame Welkins sont deux dentistes respectables, vivant en Australie. Ils ont un chat, une belle maison et n'aiment pas être dérangés les dimanche. Aussi sont-ils un peu surpris de découvrir cet étrange couple devant leur porte. OS sur Hermione et ses parents. Parce qu'il était important qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire ;)


Chez Les Wilkins, le dimanche, on faisait la grasse matinée. Ayant travaillé toute la semaine d'arrache-pied à leur cabinet, Wendell et Monika profitaient de leur seul jour de repos souvent pour ne rien faire. Leur journée se résumait donc à lire sur la table du jardin ou bien à aller se balader au bord de l'Océan. L'Australie était un beau pays, leur pays. Mais étrangement ils ne s'y étaient jamais sentis comme chez eux. Il y faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Ils avaient tous deux ce sentiment étrange, comme s'ils leur manquait quelque chose.

Néanmoins cette vie leur convenait. Wendel et Monika n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. Même si Monika avait voulu avoir une fille, intelligente et courageuse, comme son père. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ou alors elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Le matin de leur jour de repos, Monsieur Wilkins se levait le premier, il allait chercher le journal, se baladait un peu et préparait le petit déjeuner. Madame Wilkins le rejoignait après avoir pris un bain puis ils commençaient leur routine du dimanche.

Ils étaient assis dans le jardin, Wendel lisait le journal, Monika un roman policier qui se déroulait en Angleterre. Il était deux heures de l'après midi, les oiseaux chantaient et il faisait doux pour une fois. Le chat roux était allongé lui sur la terrasse en plein soleil. Ses poils longs devaient lui donner chaud, mais les félins avaient toujours aimé la chaleur.

Monsieur Wilkins jeta un regard amusé vers l'animal.

« Regarde-le » Fit-il à son épouse. « En voilà un qui n'a pas de souci à se faire. »

« C'est vrai. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton « Il se dore la pilule »

« En même temps nous ne sommes pas mieux. Nous devrions sortir parfois, aller voir des amis, cela nous changerait des caries et des plombages. »

« Quels amis ? » Fit remarquer Monika « Et puis j'aime bien rester seule le dimanche. »

Il ne répondit pas. Wendel comprenait son épouse, ils voyaient tellement de monde au cabinet que la plupart de leurs amis était en fait leurs clients et donc ils n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de se changer les idées. Leur vie ici était étrange, ils étaient heureux mais... c'était comme si quelque chose leur donnait envie d'aller vivre ailleurs voir même de vivre autrement.

L'homme replongea dans sa lecture du journal, s'intéressant à la partie sport. C'est alors que sans vraiment de raison, le chat se redressa d'un seul coup, en miaulant.

« Que se passe-t-il? Il y a un serpent ? » Demanda madame Wilkins.

Les serpents étaient monnaie courante ici en Australie et il leur fallait faire attention que leur animal ne se fasse pas piquer.

« Non je ne crois pas » lui dit son mari « Bah tu sais je pense que nous comprendrons jamais ce chat, c'est une sorte d'étranger pour nous. Pourtant j'aime ce côté un peu bizarre chez lui. »

C'était vrai, l'animal se comportait comme s'ils ne les considéraient pas vraiment comme ses maîtres, un chat n'a évidemment pas de maître il est indépendant, mais il a un minimum d'affection pour celui qui s'occupe de lui. Oh il en avait un peu pour ces gens là, mais il restait distant.

Le félin redressa les oreilles, se leva et se mit à trottiner en direction de la porte d'entrée. Wendel haussa les épaules, résigné. Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre.

C'est alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ils se lancèrent un regard surpris. Il était rare que l'on vienne les déranger les dimanche. Surtout à leur domicile.

« Tu as invité quelqu'un ? » Demanda la femme.

« Non. »

Monsieur Welkins se leva néanmoins.

« Ce doit être une urgence pour le cabinet. Je vais ouvrir »

Il déposa son journal sur la table et se dirigea donc vers l'entrée. Monika le suivit, curieuse. Et ils découvrirent le chat miaulant devant porte, comme il n'avait jamais miaulé auparavant. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de couinement heureux. Cela les intrigua, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme cela avant.

Assez déroutés par le comportement de leur animal de compagnie. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Le chat se précipita alors dehors pour aller se frotter, heureux contre les jambes d'une jeune femme, magnifique, les cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle était accompagné d'un jeune homme roux qui leur fit un sourire assez gêné.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le chat, enfouit sa tête dans les poils de l'animal.

« Je suis confus et désolé » Fit Monsieur Welkins « Il ne fait pas cela d'habitude... vous venez pour une urgence ? Une rage de dents ? »

La jeune femme embrassa le haut de la tête du chat en murmurant.

« Pattenrond. Tu m'as manquée aussi»

Monsieur et Madame Welkins échangèrent un regard.

« Comment connaissez-vous son nom ? »

Le jeune homme roux se gratta l'arrière du crâne et leur répondit.

« C'est une longue histoire... je vous en prie ne soyez pas effrayés, nous allons pas vous faire de mal. »

Leur regard passèrent du roux à la jeune femme. Ils commençaient à avoir peur. La jeune femme les regardait les larmes aux yeux... l'émotion semblait avoir pris le dessus sur elle et elle était incapable de parler. Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de bois qu'elle pointa sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Fit Monsieur Welkins ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Finite » Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée.

Alors, une lueur apparut dans les yeux de madame Welkins. Et ses faux souvenirs changèrent pour les véritables. Madame Welkins était morte... en réalité, elle n'avait jamais existé. L'Australie n'était pas son pays. Elle ré-entendit les rires, les pleurs d'enfant. Elle revit le sourire sur ses lèvres. L'odeur de ses cheveux, la bouille d'ange. Et son regard s'embua de larmes, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche comme pour en retenir un cris ou un hoquet.

Le prénom d'« Hermione » franchit ses lèvres en même temps que celles de son mari, l'émotion le faisait sangloter.

Et alors qu'ils étreignaient leur enfant, leur trésor, leur joie de vivre, le jeune homme roux sourit et dit.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin Monsieur et Madame Granger ».


End file.
